


It Started With A Kiss

by moonofmorrigan



Series: Unspoken [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Sex Implied, POV Lesbian Character, Random & Short, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonofmorrigan/pseuds/moonofmorrigan
Summary: Centered around two unnamed characters. She has been in love with her best friend since she met her, and wrapped up in the moment she kisses her. Realizing what she has done, and seeing the reaction of her friend she runs out, not knowing if she will ever see her again. If she does, will their friendship be saved, or is it possible it can be something more?





	It Started With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a short that I've been trying to get out of my head. It was originally intended to be an open fandom fanfiction, however, it did not seem to fit anywhere, so I've decided to keep it labeled an original piece. It is told in a reader-insert perspective which I may change in time. This story is not my best writing, but I thought I'd share it anyway, considering it's pride month. Also, I may choose to be more graphic with the sexual content when I go over this again. Kudos, feedback/comments and likes are welcome. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to persons alive or dead is purely coincidental. All places and situations are fictional. Again, any resemblance to real life situations or places is coincidental. All characters and situations are copyrighted to me, Autumn M. Miller [MoonofMorrigan].

_**It Started With A Kiss** _

**A Short Lesbian Story by Autumn M. Miller (MoonofMorrigan)**

 

Your lips had caught hers for a long moment, then all at once the shock wore off for her, and realization at what you had just done occured to you at the same moment.

She pulled away from you with a hard push at your shoulders then covered her mouth with a horrified look on her face. You realize your mouth was open in your own sense of shock at what you had just done, and you finally close it so focefully that you hear your teeth make a snapping noise.

"Why'd you do that?" she mutters, and suddenly you're pulled out of your stupor. Getting up from the bed you had both been sitting on, and backed away from you. "I thought you just wanted to be my friend!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know why... I never did anything like that before. I thought you liked me too. I'm so... sorry," you stutter as you try to make your way to her from where she has been backing away from you. "I'm going to go."

You're hurrying now, gathering your things, and practically running out of the bedroom door. She's following you, and you feel like you need to say something. But what can you say? You can feel tears starting to try and form behind your eyes. You bite them down and the strong taste of bile that had come up into your mouth as you fumble to open the lock to her apartment's door. You run out and to your vehicle as fast as you can.

Dear God! What have you done? Those words keep repeating in your head as you open the door and pile inside. You look up briefly and see her in the doorway of her apartment staring at you for several long moments before she goes back inside and slams the door shut.

Finally alone, you collapse into fitful sobs as it all runs through your head and heart at once. Why the hell did you have to go and kiss her for? She's straight or at the least bi, but prefered men! You knew that! Yes, over the last couple of weeks it had seemed like she'd been looking at you differently, the same way you look at her. That the touches and caresses you've shared, though nothing more than friendly seemed to feel deeper and tinged with an unspoken longing. But perhaps that had all been your head. You've been in love with her since almost the first time you met her. Not puppy love, but the real love. You kept it to yourself since she always seemed to just want to be friends, but lately, she had acted like she was flirting with you. Or perhaps it was something else? Maybe it was her just longing for a close, dear friend, and you just _had_ to go and screw it up, didn't you? She knew you liked girls for the most part, the occasional guy here and there, but that never seemed to be an issue with her. She accepted you without prejudice, and didn't think you had other motives... and now suddenly, she's going to. Dear God! You are a _fucking idiot_ woman! Why did you have to read more into everything than there was?

Your sobs have turned into ugly choking spasms before you finally gather yourself together enough to go home, where once you're there you just fall into your bed and cry yourself to sleep. All that keeps going through your mind is that she'll never want to see you again after this.

 

  
~~*~~

A week or so later, you decide to at least try and make peace with her. You can't stay away from her. It's like an addiction, and an everlasting pain in your heart. You go to her door with trepidation and raise your hand to knock, stopped short by her opening it and giving you a hard glare with her arms crossed over her chest.

You hold out the plate of cookies you had baked that morning as a sort of peace offering, and you look down as you speak, "I'm sorry."

She raises an eyebrow and takes the cookies and steps back gesturing you inside. You come in as quietly as possible and just stand motionless in the doorway, as you watch her go the kitchen and put the plate down on the table. She then looks up at you, bites her bottom lip and nods in the direction of the door, "Close it." You do so slowly, with your head bowed, and when you turn around and look up at her after shutting it, you see her regarding you with the same look she had when she opened the door and let you in.

You shift uncomfortably in place from one foot to another, not sure where to start with the speech you planned out. Somehow now, seeing this look on her face, it just feels like it won't work to let her know you won't fuck up again. You're fine with being friends. You're fine with her breaking your heart into a million pieces everytime she gets with someone else. You're fine being alone at night without her. You're _fine_. You sigh, shake your head, close your eyes and begin to open your mouth to talk when she speaks first.

"So, you finally decided to behave like a grown-ass woman and come back and talk to me instead of hiding out in your apartment for another week?" she asks. You're not sure if that's a rhetorical question or not.

You bite your own bottom lip and look down at the floor with a quick nod. You look up again and see her leaning back against the edge of the table, her hands on her hips and an unspoken accusation on her face. She's definetely pissed off.

"I don't know which was worse, you kissing me and then running out like a child before I could really say anything, or you playing the coward and not coming here to face me."

Again, you look away. Your stomach is in knots. You aren't sure if you are going to apologize again, and talk to her, or if you're going to puke. You dare another look, and catching it she throws her hands up in a hopeless, annoyed gesture. "Well? What the hell do you got to say?"

Your mouth works to form words, but your brain isn't catching up.

"Oh for God's sake!" she spouts exasperated and crosses the room to stand in front of you. "I'm not going to slap you, or hit you, or yell at you. _Just fucking talk to me_! And I want to hear something other than 'I'm sorry.'"

"Sorry," you mumble then immediately cringe when she rolls her eyes, clearly more annoyed than she was before. "Look, I... I..." What was it you were going to say again? You look at her and she's staring back at you with her full attention. She doesn't seem as irritated as before, more just wanting an explanation than anything. She shakes her head and opens her arms as if telling you to get on with it. It starts flooding out of you all at once, "I've never done anything like that before. I don't know why I did something so stupid. I don't know why I tried to put more into the things you said, and the stuff we do than there is. I know you're straight. I know you don't feel the same way. I just... I'm..." you close your eyes tight so you can't see her reaction when you say it and know you're dooming yourself, "I'm in love with you. I know you don't and can't love me the way I love you, which is fine. I just want to start over, and let you know I won't ever do anything like that again. I just want to be friends,if you think we still can be."

You open your eyes and see her swallowing, as if she was taking a large pill. She's staring at you not with accusing eyes, but kinder more understanding ones. She doesn't speak for what seems ages even though it's only probably just a few seconds, "Okay. We can try that."

She grabs your hand and takes you back into the bedroom where the whole horrid scene first played out, and sits down on the bed in front of the T.V. which is blaring a show you both like watching. You sit down next to her and slide your hand out of her grasp. You don't want to tempt yourself again no matter how nice it felt. You determindely stare at the flickering screen as you do this, seeing her out of the corner of your eye giving you a look, and wrap your arms about yourself in a protective hug.

The night carries on as it usually does when you go over to her place, drinks offered and accepted, chips and popcorn eaten, jokes and innuendos made at whatever you're watching on the screen, all that is different is that fact that you purposely sit a little farther away from her than you normally would, you keep wrapping yourself in a ball. You know you're on trial tonight, and you make every effort to show her you're going to behave, and not do anything to make her think you want to get into her pants again. (Even if you still do.) Finally, you decide to go home. Your good-bye is a lot quieter than normal, and not as affectionate as it seemed to have been over the last couple of weeks. She grabs your arm as you turn to go out the door and pulls you back to her in an embrace.

"I'm glad you came back. I missed you," she whispers in your ear, and pulls away. You smile in return and head out the door.

You can do this. You fixed it. You can still see the crack in the reflection of the mirror so to speak, but at least it's not in pieces anymore.

 

  
~~*~~

At 2am-ish you get a call from her about a month later. Still half asleep, you answer it.

"Can you let me in? I'm at your door," you hear her say over the phone.

You frown noting the time, "Um, okay. Be there in a minute."

What the fuck could she want at this hour? You wonder, then you wonder if she's been drinking. Then panic sets in. What if she's hurt? What if that mother fucker she's been dating for the last couple of weeks tried to rape her or something? There's a little more urgency in your step as you finally get to the door and open it.

She's standing there, dressed up, but looking quite sober. You move aside to let her in. Once inside and the door is shut you ask, "Are you okay?"

She nodds, but looks strangely nervous. You divert your gaze from her for a moment to looking about the apartment in confusion. What exactly is she doing here?

"Can I spend the night with you?"

You nod as you confirm it, "Sure." You walk across the room and head to the kitchen to get her drink.

"I don't want anything. I just want to go to bed."

You give her a puzzled look. "Alright," you mumble in a questioning tone, and divert your path to the bedroom.

"What happened? Were you on a date?" you ask as you go in, and start opening up drawers to pull out something for her to wear to bed.

"Yeah, it didn't really go well," you hear her say behind you.

You stand back up and turn around to look at her with a worried look, "He didn't..."

"No!" she exclaims raising her hands up palms facing towards you in denial, "He didn't force himself on me or anything. Not that he didn't try and get it." She said the last bit with a wry smile.

You return it and hand over the t-shirt and shorts. You head back over to the side of the bed you usually sleep on, "So, why are you wanting to stay here? Not that I mind."

You look up and see her give you a look you can't quite place that isn't cleared up very much with her next statement, "Because I realized something tonight when I was out with him."

You give her a confused look, which she just smiles and then starts to undress. You turn away quickly and lay back down, pointedly not looking at her as you hear fabric rustling. A couple moments later you feel her getting in beside you and settling.

"You can look now," she remarks and you turn over, then do a double take. She's naked!

_What the hell?_ is all that keeps going through your head.

"Um, what are you doing?" you ask in a small voice as she props herself up on her elbows looking at you. "Why are you naked?"

A mischievous smile crosses her lips, "Because I'm trying to seduce you."

You feel your eyes widening at that statement. "What?! Why?!"

"Like I said, I came to a realization tonight when that guy was trying to get his hands up my dress," she scoots closer to  
you and then finally lifts herself to lay partially on top of you leaving you somewhat panick stricken.

"What's that?" you squeak out.

"That I'd rather have you trying to do that than any guy." she smiles again, and lowers herself to try and kiss you. You turn your head away slightly, making the kiss land on your cheek instead.

"Your straight, and you don't like me like... like _this_. You _don't_ want to do this. I don't want things to be more screwed up between us than they already are." you say trying to reason with her as she gives you a patient stare.

" _I_ never said I didn't like you like _this_." She aims for another kiss on your lips and hits her target as you stare at her wide-eyed. You feel her gently suckling your lower lip and then she brushes her lips on your cheek and finally you feel her breath against your ear as she speaks, " _You_ were the one who said that." She kisses your cheek gently once more, and then whispers, "I did want you too. It just shocked me the first time you kissed me."

You feel her working her kisses down your throat at this, "But you were so angry..." you whimper out trying to stifle a moan, as she nibbles as your collarbone and you begin to feel her hands starting to run along the sides of your body.

She looked up at you with these words, "I was angry because you got up, and ran out with out waiting to see how I really felt about it," she said in a tone of voice that was clearly still upset at the thought of it.

"So, all this time..., you really...," You couldn't finish your thought because she climbed on top of you then and stopped your words with a kiss to your lips. You felt her tongue prodding asking for permission to enter, which you grant even as the sensation of her cupping your breasts and massaging them starts creating the pooling sensation of desire between your legs and belly.

When she finally releases your lips, leaving you breathless, she answers, "Yes, all this time, I did like you too." She leans in for another kiss before continuing, "But it wasn't until tonight that I realized, that I was in love with you"

"So, what..." she places a gentle pressing finger against your lips before laying another light kiss upon them.

"Hush," she whispers and claims your lips passionately at this, a gesture you joyously give in to, and you let the temptation to touch her be granted it's desire, as it seems the world, which seemed to be off it's axis for a long month is set right again.

 

  
~~*~~

The next morning you awake with a panicked start. You feel the spot next to you, and find it empty. Had it been a dream. You sit up, disappointed when the smell of food cooking hits your senses, and a moment later she enters dressed in nothing but the t-shirt you offered her. She smiles at you brightly, "Hi."

You can't help it. You grin back wider, happier, and sillier than ever. You're so relieved, and so happy. It was real. _It was real._

"Hi."

 

  
Finish

(c) Autumn M. Miller. All rights reserved.


End file.
